Nothing is Black and White
by Heavyassaultsenpai
Summary: White Diamond's past comes back to haunt her and Blue and Yellow rebel. How will she handle this? Harshly... Warning: Violence, Psychological Strict Ideology, and others.
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters. This is purely for fun as I make no money from this.

A/N: This was strangely enough written when the new episodes came out.

With a sudden flash of light White Diamond's massive frame stepped off the warp pad with a small entourage of Gems at her flanks as only Blue and Yellow Diamond stood before her. White's entourage consisted of a Pearl, Sapphire, Emerald, and a large topaz. Both Yellow and Blue decided against holding a court with White Diamond as they remembered her threat after erasing "most" of the Crystal Gems on Earth the first time.

"If I have to come back again, over this! You both will regret it..."

"White Diamond." Both Yellow and Blue said in unison as they bowed their heads and kept them there. White simply looked over at the two Diamonds with complete disregard as she raised her right hand shortly. Her white throne appeared in a flash as the larger Diamond sat down and glared at Blue and Yellow Diamond without a word. Moments passed as the silence became deafening. White's entourage begin to grin wickedly, as Topaz even chuckled.

"White Diamo-" Blue looked up slowly as White Diamond raised her hand, cutting her off.

"I don't want to hear your lousy excuses Blue, I want to know what you two plan on doing about this?" White's tone was harsh as Yellow spoke this time.

"I tried to tell Blue to move pass Pink and the earth, but she just wouldn't listen!" Yellow looked up swiftly, hoping to sway the conversation in her favor as White sneered angrily.

"You two are as tall as you are stupid... In fact your forms are displeasing to my eyes, reform immediately." Yellow and Blue looked unsurely at each other then back to White. It had been ten millennia since they were in their original forms.

"It wasn't a request." White Diamond's eyes narrowed darkly at the two shook Diamond's as they both quickly become giant white bubbles.

The two Diamonds began to take form as they were no longer massive in size but smaller almost like children sized Diamonds. Blue's cloak looked 3x too big for her as her face now remained hidden under her hood. Yellow's armor looked foolishly large for her smaller size as she too couldn't look White Diamond in the eye either.

"That's seems more appropriate, do to your short comings to handle this situation." White Diamond smirked, crossing her right leg over her left as she wasn't done yet.

"If you are going to act childish, then I will treat you accordingly." The two reformed Diamonds remained silent as their embarrassment was more than they could bear.

"Nothing to say? Where's those grandiose attitudes? Where's your grand sweeping courts now? Yellow? Blue?" White's eyes widened questioningly as she tapped her finger loudly on her armrest.

"I warned you! I warned you both! Now, take your seats!" Both Yellow and Blue flinched at the scolding and summoned their own thrones as they took their seats quietly. The two smaller Diamonds looked rather silly, sitting in large thrones as smiles and chuckles rose from White's Entourage again.

"Why do they laugh?" Blue asked softly as White turned her head to her guard.

"Because they are all apart of me, and a part of me finds this funny, now shut your mouth!" White barked meanly as she slammed her fist on her armrest.

"With that settled, moving along. Pearl?" White looked over to her Pearl as she snapped to attention.

"Yes my Diamond, she's here." The large doors to the left opened as a blue zircon stood in the doorway, looking in. The uppity look vanished from her face instantly as she saw White Diamond sitting between...!

Yellow and Blue Diamond!?

"My Diamond! Are you OK!?" Zircon was shocked as she rushed in to the room, her only care or concern was for her one and only Blue Diamond.

"She's fine, and not the reason you are here Zircon." White interjected quickly as she looked down at the blue Zircon.

"I'm eternally sorry my Diamond." The blue lawyer apologized immediately as she took up a formal stance.

"I reviewed your trial just before returning and I can say I'm impressed." White smiled lightly as the Zircon stuttered weakly.

"M-My Diamond I-I'm unworthy of s-such praise." The blue Zircon bowed deeply as she had never seen, more or less heard a Diamond praise anyone before.

"You managed to figure out a Diamond was behind the suppression of information, and its true, that Diamond was me, but you know more don't you?" White asked knowingly as she leaned forward. Terrified, the blue zircon froze as she remembered the last time she spoke up.

"Please, speak your mind Zircon. That's not a problem is it? Yellow? Blue?" Both mentioned Diamond's looked away silently as White continued.

"You have a good idea of what took place don't you, you had it, didn't you?" White seemed please with herself as she waited.

"My Diamond, I believe..." She paused slightly as White nodded her head.

"I believe that the shattering of Pink Diamond was faked..." The blue Zircon waited to be poofed again as she squeezed her eyes shut. Yellow and Blue gasped loudly as White and her entourage chuckled.

"So, what does that mean?" White was grinning now that this simple blue zircon had figured out what two diamonds couldn't do in 5000 years. The blue zircon was completely amazed by her own thoughts as it all made sense.

"That... Rose quartz was actually... Pink Diamond..."

Laughter, clapping, and cheering broke out from White's entourage as White Diamond nonchalantly hushed them down.

"Knowing that, what would you do now?" White asked lightly as she extended her hand to the floor in front of the blue Zircon. The shaky lawyer slowly stepped up onto the hand as White Diamond lifted her up to her face. The blue zircon thought for a moment as she realized that this was the end. 4,000 years of loyal service to her Diamond and Homeworld and this is how it would end?

"I'll probably be shattered for defending a rebel or accusing the Diamond Authority of high treason and concealing information regarding Pink Diamond and the rebellion." The blue zircon trailed off, bowing her head again as she realized she was probably about to be shattered.

"I could do that... But what if I offered you to be the head jurisdictional for all my colonies?" White's offer was sincere as all of White's entourage began to cry, not sadly but joyfully.

"I've been having a little trouble with my justice system and since I've failed to come across a decent Zircon..." White paused, as she realized she was prattling on. "In other words, I want you to join my high court of White Angels." White gestured to her honor guard as they smiled and nodded.

Never in her life had the blue Zircon ever heard those words come from anyone's mouth.

 _"I want you..."_

Now, White Diamond wanted her to join her elite entourage. Zircon looked to her Diamond as Blue couldn't even look at her out of shame.

"I... accept..." Zircon paused suddenly. "Just don't hurt Blue Diamond." White smiled lovingly at the proper Zircon as she lifted the lawyer's chin with a finger from her other hand. White's Entourage looked up with dazed looks as tears rolled down their faces.

"Done." White confirmed as she kissed the Blue Zircon. The blue lawyer step back shocked as a white form suddenly started to appear across her blue body.

The Zircon cried out in fright as the white form swiftly consumed her whole body, finally silencing her. A few moments passed as a white form reappeared. The blue zircon was white now as White's Entourage gasped. The stuffy lawyer was replaced with a gorgeous, well-figured white Zircon.

"How do you feel?" White diamond asked slyly, putting the reformed gem back to the floor as the white zircon just smirked.

"I feel great My Diamond." The zircon said formally, Blue all but forgotten now as she took her place at her new Diamond's side. Blue's emotions got the better of her as she began to cry.

"They'll be none of that." White lifted a finger swiftly, bubbling Blue's head and preventing her powers from affecting anyone.

"Pearl, has my ship arrived?" White asked sternly as her Pearl snapped to attention again.

"Yes, my Diamond." White Pearl announced looking up from a small screen in front of her.

"Good, Topaz, show Zircon to her quarters on my command ship and wait there until I summon you." Topaz nodded silently as she and Zircon left the room.

"Emerald, collect the gems who were assigned or sent to earth for any reason and bring them here, an example is needed." White ordered swiftly as Emerald saluted with proper form and headed to the warp wordlessly.

"And you two, go to my chambers and wait for me." She dismissed the two diamonds as well as she watched the two leave, quietly and ashamed. This left White Diamond, her Pearl and Sapphire alone in the large chamber as she wondered what kind of punishment she should use for the failure of her fellow gems.

"I told you so..." Sapphire suddenly said out of nowhere as both White diamond and white pearl looked at her and laughed loudly. White sapphire was the greatest Sapphire among all gems and spoke very little. Yet she has never been wrong on anything asked of White Diamond.

"So you did, so you did..." White Diamond remembered fondly as it was almost five thousand years. She had asked Sapphire if she would be back to make good on her famous threat..

She was not wrong...


	2. Appeasement

White Diamond walked down a massive hallway with her Pearl as she came to her chamber doors.

"I will not be disturbed." Pearl nodded silently as Diamond opened her door and walked in. Yellow and Blue looked up as White slammed the door with a thunderous force. The same look of disdain from before was all over White's face as Yellow and Blue's eyes begin to wonder again.

"Look at me!" Both Diamond's forced themselves to look in to White's hard eyes.

"This is unacceptable! YOU ARE DIAMONDS! White's voice roared loudly as even Yellow's hard demeanor began to crack.

"We're sorry White, we didn't think Pink would ever do something like this." Blue said sadly as she saw the rage in White's eyes.

"You're damned appeasement of her saw to that, you made her weak!" White punched the wall to her right, leaving a massive crater.

"I knew I should have taken her under my wing the second she was created, I mean it took you two almost ten Millennia before I let you have your own colonies." White's tone cut sharply as the two smaller Diamonds remained silent.

"She wasn't ready, and you still gave in to her!" White was glowing now as Blue grabbed Yellow fearfully.

"This has gone on far too long, so I am going to put a stop to this now." White lifted her left palm as a screen opened up before her.

"Aquamarine, Peridot report." The white aquamarine's face appeared on the screen smirking as she began to speak.

"We have reached are destination, awaiting your orders my Diamond." Aquamarine saluted with Peridot next to her as White touched the screen as it showed her where they were. Pink's human zoo floated harmlessly in orbit in front of White's most prized battle cruiser as Blue screamed bloody murder, her powers flooding the room.

"DON'T DO IT WHITE!" Anger rose up though Blue instantly as she lunged herself at White, her hands filling with water.

"Insolent clod!" White Diamond swatted Blue in to the far wall with ease as Blue slid to the floor.

"BLUE!" Yellow reached out for Blue as White grabbed her by her throat.

"I should corrupt the both of you and put you on display!" White yelled insanely as she had lost all patience with the two diamonds and threw Yellow in to the opposing wall.

"Peridot, bring weapon systems online immediately." The white Peridot nodded swiftly as she quickly worked the glowing screens in front of her.

"Set weapons to full power, fire on my mark." White commanded harshly as Blue threw herself at White Diamond again.

"STOP!" Blue yelled frantically as White snatched the wild Diamond in mid air with her right hand as she made sure Blue could see the screen.

"Fire!" White Diamond ordered loudly as Peridot pressed the screen in front of her. The massive ship's weapons fired as the Zoo was incinerated instantly.

"NOOOOO!" Blue sobbed loudly as chunks of the zoo continued to explode before her eyes.

"This is the price you pay for your careless appeasement of Pink..." White said darkly as she slammed Blue into the floor and held her there.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Blue screamed violently, trying to free herself as White had heard enough and poofed Blue Diamond.

"No!" Yellow looked fearfully as White lifted her hand. Blue's Diamond lay silently on the floor as tears filled Yellow's eyes.

"Playtime is over Yellow, I will be running things around here until I feel otherwise, be sure to tell that insolent little clod the same. Do I make myself clear?" White stared down at Yellow Diamond as Yellow nodded.

"What was that?" White's eyes widened viciously as Yellow knew better.

"Yes my Diamond." Yellow said feebly as White yelled again.

"Louder!" Yellow saluted properly and yelled this time.

"YES MY DIAMOND!" White Diamond shook her head slowly as she only looked disappointed now.

"You two should have been there for her, you should have taken her to the surface and wiped out every organic on that planet before even thinking about colonizing it, but you two were too busy and caught up in your own colonization to spare her the time, and when Blue tried her passive wave and smile attitude, you said NOTHING! This only made it worse, Pink was becoming more curious about common gems and organic life forms and their everyday lives to a point that she would rather be like them, instead of a Diamond... that alone is the biggest disgrace I'm forced to face, you two are nothing compared to what I lost in Pink... she was the ultimate cosmic compass, she was to guild us in to the stars and the future expansion for Galactic Perfection." White just turned and headed for the door as Yellow picked up Blue from the floor and began too cry.

Fin?


	3. Collection

Hurry up Topaz! Are you two just lazy AND fucking stupid or what?" Aquamarine's accent was as thick and loud as her insults.

"Honestly, what I'm I going to do with you two?" The small blue gem floated around in the air as she continued to hurl abuse from above. After their last failure they were sent to do warehouse work as Aquamarine hated it.

"I'm sorry." Yellow Topaz continued to load boxes sadly as a pair of strange White Gems caught her eye. The two White Gems began walking towards them as Yellow Topaz froze.

"Are you Blue's aquamarine 028? And Yellow's Topaz 044?" White Emerald called out sternly as she and White Topaz continued walking towards them.

"Who wants to know?" Aquamarine sneered meanly as she turned to see a White Emerald and Topaz.

"White Gems?! Don't see that everyday on Homeworld, Huh Topaz?" The small blue gem floated to the ground in front of the two White gems as Yellow Topaz became on edge.

"Did you reform your bodies to that horrible color to be funny?" Aquamarine mocked sharply as Emerald looked up at White Topaz and smiled.

"Uhhhhhh Aquamarine. How do they know who we are?" Yellow Topaz slowly lowered the box in her hands as she sensed something was wrong.

"Shut up Topaz! Is this what Gems do for kicks these days? Homeworld's really going to hell, I'll tell ya'." Aquamarine continued unyeldingly as White Emerald cleared her throat.

"You have no idea who we are? Do you little one?" White Emerald questioned surprisingly as she simply shook her head in disbelief.

"Little one!? Where do you get off?" Aquamarine snapped viciously as Yellow topaz interrupted.

"Aquamarine! You need to stop right, now. These Gems are serious and if that color means what I think it does..." Yellow Topaz warned as the White Gems chuckled menacingly.

"I don't see any thing lazy or stupid about this one." Emerald thumbed her hand towards Yellow topaz as Aquamarine called out nastily.

"Topaz! What is she going on about?" The small blue gem couldn't connect the dots as Topaz had only heard rumors of White gems randomly showing up at different colonies.

"These Gems..." Topaz swallowed deeply. "Are part of White Diamond's personal guard..."

"White... Diamond?" Aquamarine's jaw dropped as she looked back up at the two White gems again as they seemed a hundred times bigger then before.

"Topaz, fetch." Emerald ordered lightly, taking off her gloves as the massive white Topaz suddenly appeared in front of tiny blue gem.

A stunned gasp left Aquamarine's mouth at the speed of the large Topaz as she quickly took to the sky, reaching for her ribbon. White Topaz's giant hands came together with a thunderous clap as a huge shock wave blew Aquamarine's watery wings away.

"What!?" The flightless blue gem spun to the ground swiftly as Yellow topaz moved in to catch her. White Topaz suddenly shoulder rushed Yellow Topaz full-on, sending her flying back in to a large stack of boxes. Aquamarine bounced off white Topaz massive frame and hit the ground with a loud crash.

"Oh, no." White Emerald strolled up to the disrespectful Blue Gem as Aquamarine slowly got to her hands and knees. White Emerald kneeled down in front of her as she put her hands on the back of Aquamarine's.

"Are you OK? Look, we're just trying to find someone." White Emerald asked softly as the smaller Gem looked up swiftly, her hands becoming hot.

"Have you seen "My Dad?" Aquamarine instantly knew why these Gems were here as she suddenly realized her blunder.

White Emerald's powers activated instantly, her hands glowing white hot as they melted through Aquamarine's hands to the floor.

The blue gem screamed insanely as she threw her body back, her hands melting in front of her eyes.

"What's wrong I only asked you a question?" Emerald chuckled wildly as she slowly stood up.

"Arrggg! When blue diamond hears about this, she'll-!" Aquamarine tried to hobbled back as the White Emerald suddenly gripped her throat and lifted her up.

"Ohhhh how I've missed putting my hands on a Gem..." Aquamarine looked fearfully into White Emerald's eye.

"Mmmmmmm, the noises you will make." White Emerald grinned lustfully, as she joined her hands around the small blue gems neck and began to squeeze.

"AAAGHHGGRRAA!" Aquamarine gagged wildly, her handless wrists striking White Emerald's forearms harmlessly as she began to frantically try and free herself.

"Completely helpless." White Emerald started to laugh sadistically, still squeezing as she suddenly poofed Aquamarine. A stern look took to Emerald's face as she caught the falling blue gem in her hand.

"Now, are we going to do this the hard way or... the easy way?" The menacing Emerald looked over at Yellow Topaz as she threw the blue teardrop gem at her swiftly. Topaz nodded knowingly, catching the gem as she looked at Aquamarine in her hand.

"Assume the position." The White Emerald ordered roughly as Yellow topaz slowly put her hands up and began to walk forward.

"Good, you two have wasted enough of "our" time." White Emerald sneered as White Topaz roughly pushed Yellow Topaz from behind. 


	4. Blackout!

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters this story and I make no money from any of this.

Out in the far reaches of the known Homeworld Universe at the very cusp of it all, sat a dead planet. Deep inside of this black unforgiving planet lay the top secret prison of all gem kind.

A large black diamond sat bubbled in the deepest part of it as four massive Prizm guards surrounded her. The tiniest crack begin to form in the white bubble as a low sound was heard. Suddenly after thousands of Millennia of nothing, a small hum broke the silence as the giant bubble suddenly disappeared. Black Diamond reformed instantly, raising her hands as a loud shriek came from her mouth, turning all the Prism guards around her instantly into Black Prisms. Black Diamond glared at the guards as she had to ask.

"How long...?" Black Diamond looked down darkly as the Prisms answered in unison.

"20 Millennia, My Diamond." Black's face twisted spitefully as she stormed to the door, the Prisms right at her side.

"Where are the others? Where's my ship?" Black ordered as she pressed the buttons swiftly opening the door.

"They are down the hall, and your ship is in 8th loading dock on the other side of the planet, my Diamond." The Prisms answered in unison.

"Silly White, preserving all my Gems and my ship in you're ridiculous collection." Black chuckled to herself as she walked out the open door and down the hall.

After a short walk Black Diamond found herself outside another door as she swiftly opened it. Inside she found a dozen black Gems, floating bubbled in mid-air as she swiftly brushed her hands across the room, disintegrating the white bubbles. The black Gems all fell to the ground and reformed as they looked around wildly. Black began to hum again as the Black Gems instantly recognized the sound as they stood and ran to their Diamond.

"Mother Black!" the Black Gems called out as Black Diamond smirked, kneeling to greet them.

"It's been too long my children." The massive Diamond embraced them all as they began to cry loudly.

"Enough tears, there is work to do." Black stood up as she looked down at her honor guard for the first time, in a long time.

"Peridot, take these Prisms and prep the ship, shatter anyone that opposes you." Black ordered harshly as Peridot and the Prisms left.

"As for the rest of you..." Black looked over slyly as she began to snap her fingers repeatedly. The Black Gems all begin to dance around as Black Diamond spun in place and dropped to her knees extending her hands. All the Black Gems embraced her swiftly as a giant black bubble begin to form as a nightmarish monster appeared and screamed.

"I'M COMING WHITE!"

Elsewhere.

In the highest part of White's ship on Homeworld a small Yellow Diamond sat crying on the edge of White Diamond's giant bed as Blue suddenly appeared next to her in her bodily form.

"White!" Blue gasped suddenly as she remembered the last few seconds before being poofed.

"Where is White! what happened!" Blue asked confusedly as Yellow looked over at her and embraced her in a hug.

"Blue! You stupid idiot!" Yellow squeezed tightly as she couldn't even remember a time Blue wasn't around physically. Yellow couldn't control herself as she didn't want to lose her again and began to cry loudly.

"Yellow..." Blue said soothingly as she felt Yellow's tears drop on her shoulder. It had been a long time since Blue saw Yellow cry so openly as her own tears streamed down her face.

"Why did you attack her? You're lucky she didn't shatter you." Yellow murmured lowly, finding her composure as she leaned back, wiping her eyes. The two just stared at each other unsurely as Blue Diamond chuckled lightly.

"Do you remember when we had these forms from before? It's been almost Ten Millenia..." Blue smiled fondly as Yellow nodded, then chuckled herself.

"You were a fool then too, I-I-I was... I've always been afraid of White, but you would always questioned her." Blue looked up absently as she didn't understand it either.

"You were always a diplomat with White, I was a simple weapon, what was it? The "Unquestioning right hand" I was afraid to ever speak up until it was too late..." Yellow sighed weakly, looking away from her fellow Diamond as she bowed her head. Blue Diamond put a hand on Yellow Diamond's shoulder and smiled.

Suddenly the walls pulsed black as a deep pain filled their faces, dropping them to their hands and knees.

"What is this!" Yellow screeched as she grabbed her head and thrashed around on the floor.

"I don't know, IT'S TOO...!" The doors suddenly exploded open as White Diamond floated in swiftly, raising her hands in front of her as the room became brightest day. White's arms slowly opened into her T-form, clearing the room of any evil distortion as she turned to Yellow and Blue laying on the floor.

White Pearl suddenly floated into the room aswell, holding a white Diamond transmitter as she slowly opened her mouth

"My diamond there's a!?" White Diamond instantly shattered the Pearl as the Diamond transmitter dropped to the floor, unanswered.

 _"It can't be! Only one Gem could..."_


	5. Pearls and more!

I do not own Steven Universe or any it's properties. This is for nothing but fun.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Blue Pearl snuck behind Yellow Pearl as they edged their way across a wall of White Diamond's ship.

"Shut up Blue, they haven't summoned us in hours, something could have happened to them, do you not even care about your Diamond!?" Blue looked down shamefully as she decided to be quiet.

"That's what I thought, I knew something was wrong when they asked us to stay behind, they've never asked us BOTH to do that, why don't you see something's wrong here Blue!?" Yellow Pearl sneered under her breath as she came to the edge of the wall as she looked around.

The White halls seemed empty as Yellow Pearl grabbed Blue's hand and dashed across the open hall to a locked door across the way.

"We're going to get in so much trouble." Blue Pearl continued to moan as Yellow opened the door swiftly as she grabbed Blue by her short blue hair and yanked roughly.

"You're going to be in trouble with ME if you don't stop messing around, this is serious!" Yellow Pearl glared at the feeble Pearl as she pushed her in smaller room.

"How can you act like this?!" Yellow Pearl glared at Blue as she saw tears fall from the girl's face.

"Maybe they just want to be alone..." Blue whispered sadly as Yellow gritted her teeth.

"Shut, your mouth!" Yellow yelled in Blue's face as White Pearl suddenly passed though the wall, her arms in T-form.

"You're presents has not been requested, you are trespassing." White Pearl said shortly as she swiftly drew her weapon.

"Where are they!" Yellow demanded as she and Blue Pearl drew there weapons, glaring into White Pearl's only eye.

The white Gem only smirked as she suddenly attacked both Pearls.

20 minutes later.

Blue and Yellow glanced over at what was left of White Pearl on the floor as they looked at the transmitter next to the poofed gem.

White instantly stepped on it too as she look back at Yellow and Blue Diamond strangely afraid.

Suddenly manic laughter broke out as three more screens opened as White destroyed them with a swipe of her hand.

Another screen appeared behind Blue and Yellow Diamond this time as a evil-looking Black face appeared.

"Oh look at these two, so pure I'm sure fusing with you two would be... pleasurable." Black Diamond glared hungrily at the two Diamonds as she reached her hand to the screen. Yellow and Blue Diamond felt something creep up through the floor and across their legs.

"That's enough!" White Diamond ordered loudly as she swiftly bubbled the two smaller Diamonds and summoned them to her hand. Yellow and Blue Diamond couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I'm glad you've been keeping such good company since I've been gone for sooooo long, twin sister..." Black Diamond smirked wildly as she just stared into White Diamond's petrified eyes.

"Black!?"

"You seemed surprised?" Black Diamond chuckled as she leaned back in her captain's chair.

"You didn't tell them about me did you? What about the great schism? Or why you can't leave Homeworld? Anything!?" Black Diamond accused outright as Yellow and Blue Diamond looked to White.

"What do you want?" White pressed forward as she gritted her teeth.

"What do I want?" Black scoffed loudly as she leaned closer, her face filling the screen.

"You can start by giving me back the last 20 Millennia of my life, then you can return all my colonies that you destroyed!" Black demanded loudly as she knew she could have neither.

"But you can't can you? So I'm just going to help myself to all of your colonies. Then I'll pluck those two lovely rocks from your care, then finish?!"

"Shut up!" White shouted, her voice destroying the screen this time as Black's face disappeared.

"Impossible!" White Diamond was shocked to her core, as she flew out of the room. Blue and Yellow Diamond were cradled under her right arm as she lifted her left hand, as a screen appeared.

"Emerald send out an emergency level five alert to all colonies! Then shut down all the Listening Towers immediately, then cut off all contact to any outside lines, I want a complete Blackout!" White commanded as her Emerald nodded instantly.

White fled through the halls and suddenly upwards as they were in front of her chamber doors again.

White's feet touched the ground as her legs shook from an unknown pressure. Blue Diamond looked over at Yellow as she nodded silently.

White Diamond entered her room as she sat Yellow and Blue on the bed and snapped her fingers. The bubble disappeared instantly as the little diamonds just stared at her.

"You have a twin sister!? What did she mean by "not telling us" and why are you hiding all this White?" Blue was first as she wasted no time.

"And why did she want to fuse with us?" Yellow asked offhandedly as White just stared at the two wordlessly.

Black's voice suddenly appeared in White Diamond's mind this time as she shrieked insanely.

"TELL THEM HOW YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! TELL THEM! TELL THEM!"

"AND NOW I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!"


	6. Escape

I don't own Steven Universe or any of its characters this story and I make no money from any of this.

White Diamond stared at the two diamonds, glaring up at her as she gritted her teeth behind her black lips.

"Black Diamond is evil, that's all you need to know." White Diamond announced shortly as Blue snapped back.

"You're lying you! You old bitch!" White was taken aback as she knew what she had just been called.

"You dare speak ill of me in that filthy organic language?!" White Diamond lifted her right hand in anger as something suddenly struck the left side of her face. White noticed the yellow hue of lightning rake across her face as she couldn't believe Yellow had actually struck her.

"I won't let you hurt Blue anymore!" Yellow Diamond yelled loudly as she held her hands out. Blue looked over at Yellow happily as she knew what she meant.

 _"It's the only way."_

Blue Diamond quickly jumped in to her arms as both Diamond's smiled at each other and turned in place.

 _"Yellow...?"_

 _"Blue!"_

They instantly formed a large, white bubble as the two diamonds reformed immediately.

 _"Together."_

Green Diamond!

Her appearance hadn't changed much, she had two arms, two legs and eyes as her height almost rivaled White Diamonds.

"Fusing in front of me! You disgusting little pebbles!" White Diamond yelled as she swung her right fist at Green Diamond's head. The fusion dodged back as she countered swiftly. The hit rocked the massive Diamond as White realized that she hadn't been hit that hard since Black Diamond was around.

"What's wrong? Been awhile since someone struck that pretty face of yours, Probably Black because you lied so much!" The blended voices of Yellow and Blue Diamond egging her on only made White madder, but kept her cool.

"If you unfuse now and apologize. I'll only corrupt you... For a few Millenia." White Diamond smirked as she glared knowingly at the fusion. She had ran their tiny little pebble lives for thousands of years. What could they say? What could they do? They were hers to control!

"I think you'll just shatter us the second we unfuse, so we'll be leaving NOW!" Green Diamond shifted her feet to the large window and ran for it.

"YOU CLODS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" White Diamond screamed violently as she lunged herself at the escaping fusion. Green Diamond smashed through the massive window as something grabbed her foot. White Diamond grinned widely as she quickly electrocuted the fusion.

 _"Noooooo!"_

Blue and Yellow bubbled again and came apart unwillingly as they both looked down.

"Mother will be waiting." White Diamond smiled and waved as Yellow and Blue began to fall. Even at this height they both knew their light-forms wouldn't hold as Yellow yelled over.

"Now what?!" The two continued to fall as someone yelled out on a loud speaker.

"My Diamonds!" Blue Diamond looked over as Yellow and Blue Pearl piloted a large ship towards them.

"There!" Blue Diamond yelled to Yellow Diamond as they braced for impact. Both Diamond's landed roughly on top of the ship as it dipped deeply from the sudden increase in weight.

"Pearl! Get us out of here!" Yellow Diamond ordered as the massive ship took off swiftly. Yellow and Blue Diamond looked back as White Diamond stood glaring out of her smashed window.

"Treasonous pebbles." White smirked wildly, watching the ship vanish on the horizon as she lifted her arms into her T-form and floated back into her room.

"Pearl." White Diamond touched her gem as a beam of light came down in front of her as a pinkish Pearl appeared.

"Yes White Diamond?" The gem looked up innocently at the massive Diamond in front of her.

"Pearl, order the ships to assemble immediately." White Diamond said with discontent as she looked down at the screen in her hand.

"I'm at your disposal White Diamond, but I believe your Pearl..." White Diamond remembered instantly as she grabbed pink Pearl's head and jabbed her thumb roughly in to the small gem's left eye. The pink gem convulsed wildly as her body turned black and white. Large cracks formed around her left eye, her arms slowly rising in T-form as she smiled.

"Yes, My Diamond." The now White Pearl floated off wordlessly as White Diamond turned back to the smashed window.

This was the last possible thing she needed, and with Black Diamond back?

This was a complete nightmare and there was nothing she could do about it.

For now anyway, it was good thing was she still had Pink...


	7. The Great Diamond Schism

Don't own Steven Universe or any of its characters, this story and I make no money from this.

 _"Gone... My colonies! There all gone!"_

Black Diamond was in complete shock and despair as she sat back in her Captain's chair. Her black hood dropped over her bowed head as she gripped her cloak tightly against her body.

"Uhhhhh." Black groaned lowly as she felt a sharp pain in her gem.

"No..., not now!" Black Diamond's hand suddenly gripped the right side of her face.

The right side of the Black's face began to twist into a demonic form under her hand as she suddenly screamed.

"MUST FEED!" Black Diamond grabbed the two Prizms standing on both sides of her as she destroyed their light-forms with ease. The two Gems fell into the distorted Diamond's massive hand as she threw them in her mouth.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Black Pearl and the others looked away as Black Diamond crunched down loudly on the two innocent Gems.

"MORE!" Black Peridot raced to the door as she summoned the two other Prizms guarding the outer door.

"My Diamond!" The Prizms dashed into the room and into Black Diamond's greedy hands as she swiftly poofed their light-forms instantly. Black Diamond crushed the Prizms between her teeth as she moaned hotly. Black's face and hand began to return back to normal as the room remained silent. Black Diamond suddenly heard sobbing as she looked up at her crying entourage.

 _"They don't know..."_

Tears began to run down Black eye's as she remembered the others weren't there when She and White Diamond fought in the center of Homeworld during the last battle of The Great Diamond Schism.

 _"It was like it was yesterday..."_

Black Diamond had ordered them to guard her rear as she was ready to destroy White, Homeworld, and everything between the two. Unfortunately, She had lost half her gem trying to corrupt Homeworld before White stopped her.

"We did as you said mother, we fought to the last gem." Peridot said pridefully as the others nodded.

"Emerald and I were the last to fall, W-we didn't know what happened to you... we were scared but we trusted you with all our hearts, even your army of off-colors had nothing but love and adornment for you my Diamond." Pearl praised lovingly as she locked her fingers in front of her and slowly raised them.

"We would of destroyed anything or anyone at your very command my Diamond!" Emerald stepped forward, her fist raised in honor as Sapphire spoke up as well.

"Our lives are forfeit to you My Diamond, so if it will please you. I would like you to eat me too." Sapphire was straight froward as she stepped next to Emerald. Black Diamond smiled, wiping her eyes as she was touched by her offer.

"No my Diamond! Please eat me!" Peridot yelled happily as she stood with the others.

"Outta the way snacks, Mother might want a real meal." Black Bismuth and Topaz stepped forward with their massive forms as the others huffed and actually began to argue about who was going to get eaten by their Diamond. Black Diamond couldn't help but cry and laugh sadistically at the same time as her memories flooded to the front of her mind.

"Are you OK my Diamond, do you need to eat my gem?" Pearl stepped closer as she was ready to give herself to her one and only Diamond.

"I'm fine Pearl, but we need to see that this doesn't happen again. What's the closest colony to us?" Black ordered as she sniffed loudly and cleared her face.

"A Blue Diamond colony, XJ7." Peridot reported as she scanned the screens on the navigator's station.

"Is it fortified?" Black asked lightly as Peridot shook her.

"Good, take me to the main port." Black Diamond smirked wildly as she knew she had everything stacked in her favor. If she knew White Diamond, she knew no one would know who she was, she had the element of shock and surprise first of all. Second, she was a Diamond! and a legendary one at that!

"This colony won't know what hit it." Black looked at the planet at her screen as a wicked grin formed on her face.


End file.
